The application of makeup or foundation to the face is often preceded by application of a primer. The primer's main function is to provide a smooth, receptive surface for the makeup, i.e. to fill in lines and pores in the user's face or to make it easier to apply the other products. A primer may come in the form of a powder, cream, or liquid.
A problem with primers is that they do a poor job of protecting either the skin or the makeup. The primers currently on the market are highly absorptive. Makeup products contain long lists of ingredients, most of which are not regulated by the FDA or similar agencies. Primers absorb these ingredients and pass them on to the skin. Many of the primers themselves are heavy in ingredients of unknown safety. These products leave the consumer at a high risk of reaction, irritation, abrasions, allergies, infections, and possibly even skin cancer.
Current primers also suffer a problem of being short-lived and unstable. Sweat and oil from the wearer's skin break cause makeup to run after a few hours. This problem could be due in part to a conflict of interest within the cosmetics industry. Companies sell more makeup when it doesn't last as long, so they have an incentive to make unprotective primer. Makeup users often must take one or more restroom breaks on a night out to reapply makeup that is running, smearing, or wearing off.
The current invention is an improved cosmetic primer, which comes in the form of a liquid. In its best mode of use, it is dispensed from a liquid dropper and applied to the face before application of foundation or makeup. The primer includes a small number of ingredients, all of which are safe for skin contact. This product provides a much higher level of two-way protection than today's existing products. It provides a barrier to absorption, so that the skin is protected from cosmetic ingredients. It also improves the resilience of foundation and makeup in the presence of sweat and oil.
The product achieves its high level of protection with a much higher level of silicone content than the current industry norm.